NADA QUE DECIR
by Lucy2013
Summary: Todos los días era la misma rutina, él o ella, regularmente él, llegaban cuando el otro ya estaba acostado, jamás compartían tiempo, por ello ya no había NADA QUE DECIR


_**Un pequeño oneshot que tenia escrito hace algún tiempo**_

_**espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

NADA QUE DECIR

El reloj despertador sonó sacándola de su ensoñación. Como todas las mañanas volteo la mirada buscando a su lado, esperando que su esposo estuviera ahí, que la viera despertar, le diera los buenos días y la besara. Pero al voltear solo pudo ver la cama vacía, recordó la noche anterior, él le había dicho que por un contratiempo en su trabajo debía ir a trabajar en su único día de descanso.

Se levantó antes que la melancolía la invadiera, hacia un precioso día como para desperdiciarlo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama, se desperezo y camino hasta la ducha, permaneció una hora exactamente. Salió y fue directamente a su armario en busca de la ropa del ese día. Escogió unos jeans azules, una camisa de franela y una par de botas, la ropa más como que se le pudo ocurrir, al terminar de vestirse cepillo su cabello rosa, si peculiar color, pero la hacía única. Cubrió las ojeras de su rostro con un poco de maquillaje y bajo a desayunar.

La casa era bastante grande para ella sola, no es que estuviera sola, había sirvientes, pero, ella quería que su marido estuviera en ese lugar, desayunado ahí con ella, o por lo menos tener alguien con quien hablar, suspiro, debía buscar alguna actividad para sus días libres si todo seguía así.

El teléfono sonó causándole un gran susto. Una vez recuperada del susto, contesto, ella había dado órdenes precisas sobre que ella siempre contestaría el teléfono.

— ¡Buenas frentona! —tuvo que apartar la bocina de su orejera.

—Buenos días Ino —contesto sin ánimos.

Pensó que la chica al otro lado del teléfono la bombardearía de mil preguntas, pero en cambio siguió hablando como si nada.

—Ya sé que hoy es único día que tiene libre Sasuke, pero no podía evitar llamarte, la verdad es que tengo una muy buena noticia —Ino decidió agregar una pausa dramática, ella lo agradeció, necesitaba digerir las palabras de su amiga— Una pregunta antes de todo ¿Estas sentada?

—Sí, estaba desayunando, así que sí, estoy sentada.

—Bueno, es que ayer fui a desayunar con Sai aún muy elegante restaurant, pero la verdad es que la comida medio mucho asco y…

— ¡Al grano Cerda! —los nervios de la pelirrosa por fin estallaron.

—A eso voy, que impaciente Sakura —Ino fingió molestia, pero su voz se recuperó rápido— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las palabras de Ino retumbaron por el cerebro de Sakura ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Embarazada? La loca. Atrabancada e impaciente Ino estaba embarazada, eso sí era digno de presenciar, si normalmente la chica era de carácter fuerte, no quería imaginarse como seria embarazada.

— ¿Sakura, Estas ahí? —Ino trataba de entender la reacción de su amiga.

—Sí, solo pensaba en los meses difíciles que afrontara Sai.

—Eres mala. Pero no podrá opacar mi felicidad, ves que la noticia nos tomó de sorpresa, Vale, no fue del todo un sorpresa, pero sí que fue muy repentino, por ello quiero que me acompañes a celebrarlo.

Sakura tembló, porque para Ino celebrar significaba ir de compras, no unas simples, no, Ino recorrería toda la ciudad, solo por el hecho que estaba embarazada y no dudaba en que empezará a comprar ropa para el bebé, aunque aún no supiera el sexo del bebé. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer y distraerse no le vendría mal.

—De acuerdo cerda, ¿Paso por ti?

—Sí, pero deja que le avise a Hinata, Tenten y Temari, también quiero que ellas vallan ¿Esta bien?

—OK, entonces te veo en cuarenta minutos ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto.

Y colgó el teléfono. Después de todo su día no sería tan aburrido.

* * *

Efectivamente Ino recorrió todas las tiendas y cuando eso pasaba ella no podía resistirse y también comprar un par de cosas, bueno, a decir verdad muchas cosas. Estaciono su deportivo y bajo con la mayoría de las compras, al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta que él ya estaba en casa, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo las compras a mitad del pasillo y corrió hacia la habitación, siempre era agradable que estuviera ahí, aunque solo lo viera dormir, ya que, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo, lo entendía, a veces era ella la que tenía más trabajo que él por eso los momentos con él así fueran mínimos valían más que cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a la habitación Sasuke aún no estaba domino, en cambio leía un libro. Una gran alegría inundo su pecho, por lo menos le había alcanzado despierto.

—Buenas noches —saludo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Buenas noches —dijo él apartando el rostro de su lectura.

— ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? —se hacer hasta él y lo beso.

—No, tendrá acaso unos cuarenta minutos.

— ¿Cuarenta? —Se sobresaltó— Lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tan tarde, pero salí de compras con Ino y sabes que ella recorre todas las tiendas de la cuidad.

—Hmp

Sin esperar otra respuesta, ella se encamino al cuarto de baño, debía cambiarse para entrar en la cama también.

—Por cierto —hablo desde el baño— ¿Sabes por qué fuimos o comprar?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Ino quería celebrar que va a ser mamá.

— ¿Ino está embarazada? — Por un momento la sorpresa invadió la voz de Sasuke.

—Si, a decir verdad yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, pero ya vez, así aprenderá a madurar.

Regreso a la habitación y entro a la cama.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? —Le preguntó ella.

—Lo normal.

— ¿Ya solucionaron sus problemas con los proveedores?

—Sí, no sé por qué querían que yo estuviera ahí, solo me hicieron perder el día, es decir, los problemas los pudo resolver Itachi perfectamente, pero me llamaron para ayudarlo, el no estaba enterado así que se enojó con el consejo, después solo arreglamos algunos problemas directivos y…

Se cortó al darse cuenta que Sakura se había quedado dormida, cerró su libro y apago la luz, él también debía descansar, arropo a su esposa y en segundos se quedó dormido.

Y al día siguiente pasaba exactamente lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se veían hasta tarde, cundo ya estaban cansados, cuando ya no tenían mucho por decir.


End file.
